


what i would give for one more night

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, destroying the gods, evil!annabeth, finishing what Luke started, or at least trying to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Annabeth Chase felt the gods didn't represent the people. Maybe Luke was right.After a failed attempt of destroying Olympus, two previous lovers come together for one last talk amongst the carnage and destruction.





	what i would give for one more night

Annabeth limped off of what remained of Olympus, injured, cold, and alone. As she looked around at New York City, all she saw were ruins for miles and miles. Tears came to her gray eyes as she caught sight of the bodies, mortal and demigod strewn across the ground. The demigods have found themselves in the mists of another rebellion, and this time, she was on the side of the rebels. 

She sucked in a deep breath, holding desperately onto her arm as it bled. In the distance, she saw Percy as he stood after crouching next to Thalia. They locked eyes, and now Annabeth finally understood why it hurt so much doing what she had done. Annabeth hated the way he looked at her, the way his eyebrows scrunched up and the way his mouth hung slightly open. Percy stepped toward her, stepping over the bodies of the fallen. Tears fell down Annabeth’s cheeks.

Finally, he was in front of her, his grip on his sword tighter than ever.

“Percy…” Annabeth breathed, hiccuping. “You-you survived!” She smiled sadly, wiping at her eyes, and wincing at the pain shooting through her arm. In a brief moment of forget, he stepped closer, before remembering. 

“Why?” He asked, voice quiet and strained. “I thought you’d always be on the gods’ side.” 

“You’re right.” Annabeth whispered, looking at her feet. She stared there for a little bit, before looking back up, her face set in determination. “But there are some things I just can’t ignore, Percy!” 

“None of this would've happened if we did what I wanted to do, Annabeth!” Percy screamed, the sound echoing in the empty city. But even still, Annabeth’s heart stirred at his rough voice saying her name. “Didn’t you learn anything from Luke’s mistakes?” 

“Nope.” Annabeth whispered, reaching out to Percy, surprised he didn’t pull away. Percy dropped Riptide, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. 

“I can’t love you, anymore.” He said. “You killed all of your friends, our friends.” He clenched his fists at his sides, tears shining in his green eyes. “I thought I’d be able to save you before you did all this.” Percy pointed to the mass destruction around them. “Camp can’t be rebuilt with so few people left.”

Percy turned away, but still let Annabeth hold onto him. They stood like that for a moment, truly taking in the death around them. Percy looked at Thalia, who was supposed to far outlive him, lying helplessly on the ground. It wasn’t just Greek demigods this time, the Romans had joined forces against them to fight against Annabeth. Reyna had survived, but was far away, getting healed by Will. 

“I still love you, Percy.” She whispered. “No matter how much I made it seem like I didn’t.”

“You still did this.” Percy said, pained. “You still did this, Wise Girl.” He had fallen to his knees in front of her, almost as a sign of weakness, his head hung low and hair covering his face. He sucked in deeply, as if he couldn’t get the air he so needed. No tears were spilled, just the heartwrenching shoulder shakes that came with them. “I hate you so much!” He screamed, looking up at the girl he had once loved. 

Annabeth fell to her knees beside him, trying to take his hand. “I do too.” She sobbed, breath catching. Her hands drifted to her eyes, as she pressed hardly, the sounds coming from her sounding almost animal and primal. She screamed at the top of her lungs, like one might do if they watched their parent die on the driveway. “I want to die!” She screamed, and went for her dagger Percy had gifted her before all this happened. 

Percy wrenched it out of her hand, his eyes dangerously dark and void. “No.” Was all he said, voice low and rough. Annabeth hiccuped and brought her hand to his still bleeding cheek, cupping his face. He looked into her eyes, seeing the bright emotion he had so much missed. With a watery smile, she leaned in, locking lips as they stood around the carnage she had caused. 

When they broke apart, Percy was motionless, eyes closed and mouth open. Annabeth stood shakily, legs wobbly as she looked upon the Empire State Building in ruins. But she knew she had not succeeded. When Percy finally recovered from that one last kiss he followed her eyes. 

“You did it.” He muttered bitterly. “How does it feel?”

Annabeth shook her head. “No I didn’t.” She said, Percy looking at her like she was mad, which to be honest probably wasn’t very far off. 

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, biting his lip.

“I mean they survived, Percy. The age of the gods isn’t over.” Annabeth replied and sighed, holding her arm tightly. “All of this,” She said, taking on her own bitter tone, “All of this. Everything. All these years spent fighting with and against the gods, and it ends the same way it did the first time.”

Thalia groaned behind them, Percy whipping around to find her once still and almost cadaverous form moving, ever so slightly. Tears fell down her cheeks as she locked eyes with Annabeth’s, sighing in disappointment. “Thalia!” Percy exclaimed, his voice echoing through the quiet city. He went to go toward her when Will limped over and gave him a sad smile. 

“You’re not done talking to Annabeth yet.” He said, and began tending to Thalia silently, occasionally shushing her. Percy turned back to Annabeth after giving Thalia a sad smile. He stepped back over the bodies he had to before and joined her on the steps. He sat beside her, still seething with anger that seemed to never fade. 

“I can’t forgive you, you know that, right?” Percy asked, looking straight into her piercing eyes, as beautiful as the day they had truly lost each other. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, but I can’t forgive you.”

Annabeth nodded grimly. “Now I know how Luke felt.” She whispered, and looked back to Percy. “And how you feel about me? That’s how I felt when Luke betrayed us.”

Percy wrung his hands together. “That’s what I don’t get.” He said. “You were betrayed, and then you go and betray us right back?”

“Some things are never meant to be known, Percy.” Annabeth dug into her pocket, producing a worn piece of paper. “I won’t be coming back to Camp. I want you to have this.” She handed it to him, their hands brushing. Percy unfolded it to find complex designs for new cabins and better ways to improve the other ones. 

“You want us to redesign.” Percy whispered, and stood. He turned away, pocketing the paper. “I think our time is up, Wise Girl.” He said, taking deep breaths. He turned back so he could see her look down in shame, right before picking up her dagger he had placed on the ground. 

She came to stand in front of him, fully aware that the survivors and some gods were watching them, the once unbreakable couple speak to each other for maybe the last time. 

“I started my life as a demigod by running around the country.” She said, and looked into Percy’s sea green eyes. “It’s only fair that be how it ends.” She sighed and glanced at Grover. “If I find any demigods, I’ll be sure to send them your way.” And she leaned in for one last kiss, tears streaming down both their cheeks as they locked lips for the last time, the sparks still as fresh as the time they kissed in the labyrinth. Every moment they ever had together came flooding back as if they were dying. 

When they broke apart, Annabeth didn’t say a word as she staggered off into the great unknown, leaving Percy standing in the ruins she had caused, left to pick up the pieces and repair the demigod world from the inside.

Alone.


End file.
